Hot For Teacher (for Futaiim)
by LemonSupreme
Summary: S1 - sort of... Bass loves the Civil War, but it isn't until Charlie moves to town with her family (& enrolls in his new University) that he even considers teaching it... with Miles forbidding the budding attraction between his best friend & niece, this is the only way Bass can come up with to have the best of both worlds. But can he be with Charlie AND keep it secret from Miles?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N The following story is for Futaiim who requested a little something to go along with a fab gif set she'd made on Tumblr where General Monroe teaches a Civil War History class…. **

**Imagine, if you will… the blackout happened, but Bass never met or lost Shelly. He and Miles did form the Republic and they currently lead it together with the help of their advisor Jeremy. Bass drinks too much and is a known womanizer. He has a dark side, but he keeps it in check. For the most part, he is a good President.**

**Imagine also that Charlie is not the timid, sheltered girl who was abandoned by her mother. Instead she is the headstrong and confident daughter of supportive parents who want only the best for her. She is adventurous and bold and not afraid to go after what she wants.**

**Rachel and Ben have just moved to Philadelphia where they plan to open a scientific research lab for the flourishing Republic. Danny and Charlie move to Philly with them. Charlie quickly settles into a routine that includes enrolling in the brand new Monroe University…**

**Got it? Let's go. **

Strategy Session

Bass, Miles and Jeremy are standing around a table that is covered with maps of the Plains Nation, an area which is currently in the midst of an ugly civil war.

"As long as they stay west of the Mississippi, we're fine." Miles says before pointing to a spot near St Louis. "This is the area I'm most worried about. There have been a lot of skirmishes here in the last few weeks. So far nothing has spilled over, but I'm concerned."

Jeremy frowns, "We don't want to get bogged down in someone else's war again. Can't we just sit this one out? We got lucky when we helped Georgia fight Texas. Who knows if we'd do as well with these crazy Plains Nation wackjobs?"

Bass nods slowly, "Let's send some troops to sit on the border near any of the hotspots and wait to see what happens. I agree. We don't need to get in the middle of this one. You know, in all honesty this reminds me of the American Civil War. So many of the same mistakes are being made…"

He's cut off by a collective groan from his two closest friends. Bass narrows his eyes at them. "What?" he asks.

"You talk about the damned Civil War all the time Bass. Give it a rest." Miles shrugs. "We have more important stuff to discuss anyway."

Bass smiles tightly at them and nods. "Fine. I'll stop for now. What do you want to talk about?"

"Ben and Rachel are finally settled into their new place. Thought we could throw them a little party?"

"Since when do you need to get permission for a party?" Jeremy asks with an eyebrow curved high.

"Since I want to have it at Bass's house. No other place is big enough for the kind of party I have in mind." Miles grins. "Nothing is too good for my big brother."

"It's fine. Use the house. I don't care. Where is all this overt brotherly love coming from though? I thought you two were on the outs." Bass frowns at his friend.

"Well, you're right. Ben and I are not seeing eye to eye right now, but his kids moved here too and they are the real reason I want to have a party. They're good kids."

"So a kid party? Like with clowns and balloons and shit?" Jeremy's smile has vanished. "I think I'll be busy washing my hair."

"They are not little kids, Assface. Charlie is 21. Danny is 19. Danny is pretty low key but Charlie has a wild streak just like her good old Uncle Miles. That girl can drink as much as I can." He's grinning proudly.

"Wow. I haven't seen Ben's kids in maybe a decade. It will be good to see them again." Bass says remembering the gangly girl and her skinny brother from all those years ago.

"You know," Miles says, "Charlie is going to be part of the first class at Monroe University. I talked to her the other day. She's a nerd about history the same way her parents are about science. You two might have a lot to talk about."

Bass smiles. He's very excited about his brand new university. "I'm glad to hear that someone we know will be part of the first class."

"That's what you should do Bass." Jeremy is looking at him thoughtfully.

"What?"

"All that boring Civil War bullshit you're always telling us about… maybe you should teach a class about that at that new school of yours?"

The Party

When Charlie arrives at the party, it is already well under way. She's torn. On one hand, she wants to see Uncle Miles. He's promised her some top shelf whiskey, and she does love to drink. On the other hand, she's promised her Mom she'd be a good girl tonight. Drinking with Uncle Miles does not usually go hand in hand with good behavior.

And then there's the dress. It was also her Mother's doing. Blue and silky, it clings, hanging all the way to the floor with a slit that goes up one thigh. Rachel had brought little silver shoes to go with the dress. Charlie feels like an idiot in this outfit. She is far more comfortable in jeans or plain skirts. She likes tall boots and tank tops. This dress is as far outside her comfort zone as is humanly possible. Rachel is worried that Charlie isn't usually feminine enough. She doesn't want her daughter to be just one of the guys. "I certainly don't look like one of the guys tonight." Charlie thinks as she climbs the stairs to the front entrance of the Presidential mansion. Two guards in Militia uniforms are standing at the door. One ogles her cleavage. The other is staring at a strip of exposed thigh that peeks out with every step she takes.

"You should probably know that General Matheson is my uncle." She says with a sugary sweet smile. "He'll slice you in half if he sees you looking at me like that. Hell, I'd do it myself but this dress doesn't allow a lot of room for my knife." The men look guilty and nervous, but both manage to keep their eyes off her curves long enough to let her pass.

She reaches the ballroom in moments. It is a very large room. The walls are lined with candles. A small band plays softly in one corner. A bar along one wall is lined with men and women ordering drinks. The dance floor is filled with swirling bodies. She has no sooner crossed the threshold when she hears her name being called out. Charlie grins when she sees Miles approaching. The two have become very close over the years. Miles had visited her family every summer. He is the biggest reason she had agreed to move to Philly in the first place. She'd simply missed him. When Miles picks her up and swings her around in a big circle, she throws her head back and laughs.

"You clean up good kid. Probably gonna have to fight off the slobbering goons all evening."

"Just another Saturday night then." She responds with a mischievous grin. "Now where is this whiskey you promised me?"

"Ah, thanks for reminding me." He wraps an arm around her shoulder and fishes inside his uniform with his free hand. After a moment he brings out a silver flask with a large C engraved on the side. "I missed your birthday this year. Here's your gift." Miles grins down at her as she takes the flask.

"I love it!" Charlie says, leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "And it's full. Even better."

"I don't know where you're going to put it though. That dress doesn't appear to have any pockets."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Who is that?" Bass asks, his eyes glued to the woman he's spotted near the bar. She is easily the most beautiful creature he's ever seen and he wants to meet her. Hell, he wants to do a lot more than meet her, but introductions are good enough for now.

"Who's who?" Jeremy asks. He's already pretty drunk and isn't sure who Bass is talking about.

"In the blue dress by the bar."

Jeremy looks, squinting. He sees her and lets out a deep breath. "No."

"What do you mean, no?" Bass scowls. "I asked who she is."

"Yeah, and I'm telling you NO. I mean, sure I'll tell you who she is, but you have to stop looking at her like that."

Bass glares at Jeremy. "Why? Who is she?"

"That's Charlie Matheson, Dipshit. If you touch her, Miles will kill you and revive you just to kill you again."

Bass lets his gaze travel up and down Charlie's body which is somehow both lean and curvy. "Dying twice will be a small price to pay." He says quietly, savoring the view.

Jeremy just shakes his head. This will not end well. "You know he thinks of her as a daughter. They are really close. He's just not going to be okay with you and her doing well, anything …." he breaks off, seeing the steely determination in his friend's eyes.

"Introduce me." Bass orders, using his authoritative General voice that Jeremy hasn't heard in years.

"Your funeral." Jeremy agrees with a shrug.

xxxxxxxxxx

Miles has wandered off and Charlie is waiting for him to return when she senses that someone is watching her. She looks up and sees him. It's been ten years, but she would know him anywhere.

President Sebastian Monroe.

Charlie's heart skips a beat as she sees him approaching. She remembers the only other time she met him. Bass and Miles had been visiting Ben's family in Chicago at the time. They had only been there for a week, but it was a week she'd never forget. At eleven, Charlie's crush on Bass had been immediate and fierce. He had been sweet and kind to her, humoring the way she worshipped him. He said she reminded him of his sisters. He'd given her a hug when he left. She'd cried for days afterward.

In moments Bass is right in front of her. He is wearing his dress uniform. His curls are tamed. His eyes are ice blue. He is beautiful. She glances quickly up and down his form and has to catch her breath. The President is sex on a stick. Damn.

At first he doesn't speak. He just stares into her eyes and she feels her belly quiver with sudden and unexpected need. This is what raw lust feels like. All consuming want surges through her body. She meets his gaze head on. This is not a childish crush. What she's feeling now is new and hot. Never in her twenty-one years, has Charlie felt this drawn to another person without so much as a word spoken. It's as if the whole room has faded away and all that is left is the two of them.

"So, uh…" Jeremy is looking from Bass to Charlie. There is some serious tension between these two. "Charlie this is Bass… uh, I mean President Monroe. Bass this is Miles's niece Charlie."

Bass holds out a hand. "Dance with me?" he asks her, ignoring Jeremy completely.

She nods, placing her hand in his and following him to the dance floor in spite of Jeremy's protests. Bass pulls her into his arms and they begin to move as one. He is a very good dancer; his body is liquid grace, all hard and firm. His eyes still bore into hers. It is unsettling and confusing and oh so very arousing.

"You know, we've actually met before." She finally says, feeling the need to fill the silence with something. Anything.

"I remember." His lips twitch with the beginnings of a smile. "You were different then."

"I was eleven. You called me Kiddo."

A slow grin stretches across his face and the skin around his eyes crinkles. Need shoots through her and just like that, she's wet. Bass leans in close, his lips just barely brushing against her ear. "Well, you're all grown up now, aren't you? I promise I'll never call you Kiddo again." As if to reinforce this statement, his hand slides slowly down until it is resting gently over the swell of her ass. She sucks in a breath. Her body is on fire.

"Do you always move this fast?" she asks breathlessly.

He pauses, pulling back to look into her eyes, "No." His gaze drops to her lips and he leans in almost close enough to kiss her. "Definitely no."

She can feel his breath on her mouth and she purrs against him. "So why now? Why me?"

"I have no idea." And then his lips are touching hers. The kiss is feather light and so insanely hot that Charlie feels it in her bones. The kiss only lasts seconds, but they are both breathing heavily when they part. She looks into his eyes and sees something animalistic and needy in their depths.

"Seems like you're used to getting whatever you want." She says, her voice husky. She weaves the fingers of one hand into the curls at the nape of his neck. She feels his shiver.

"Always." He murmurs, biting down lightly on her ear lobe, their bodies swaying as one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben finds Miles at the bar. "Nice party Miles. Thanks for doing all this." He's clearly uncomfortable.

Miles takes a drink from the glass of whiskey he's holding and looks at his brother for a moment. "Glad to do something for you guys. Pretty excited to have you and of course the kids here in Philly."

"And Rachel too, no doubt." Ben frowns.

Miles sighs heavily, "Hey, you know that was over a long time ago. I don't know how many times I can tell you I'm sorry."

"I know." They just stand there quietly drinking for a minute before Ben continues, "You remember my father-in-law Gene?"

"Uh, yeah. I think I met him at your wedding."

"Well, he and Rachel's Mom were up for a visit right before we moved and he says that Charlie reminds him a lot of Rachel when she was the same age."

"Okay…" Miles says, clearly not sure what this means. "I didn't know Rachel then. What was she like?"

Ben chuckles ruefully, "Well, she was wild and adventurous and she pretty much always picked the wrong guys, to uh… be adventurous with." Ben shrugs.

"Why are you telling me this? Miles asks, not even slightly comfortable thinking about the possibility that Charlie is like that.

"Because back home when one of us would find Charlie making out with some local idiot I could say something to stop it."

"You don't think you can now?"

"Not when said local idiot is my President, no." he nods toward the dance floor where Charlie is dancing closely – far too closely – to President Monroe. As Miles watches, Bass's hand slides down over the curve of Charlie's ass, pulling her closer to him.

Miles is on the move in a split second.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No. HELL NO!" Miles voice breaks through the fog they're in. Bass and Charlie pull apart slightly. Miles is shaking his head and he does not look happy.

"You." He points to Charlie. "Go talk to your family. Your Mom has been looking for you."

"You." He points to Bass. "Stay the fuck away from my niece, and definitely never ever touch her ass like that again." When Bass opens his mouth to argue, Miles moves closer. "I am not kidding. Stay away from her." Charlie moves away, and glances once over her shoulder at President Monroe. His gaze is smoldering.

This isn't over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How's it going?" Jeremy asks Bass. The President has been sitting by himself at a large corner table. He has been broody and irritable ever since Miles cut his dance with Charlie short earlier.

"I've been better." Bass says shortly.

"Sorry, man but I told you that wasn't going to work."

"Oh, it will work. Just give me time. She may just be my Bathsheba, Jeremy."

"Your bath what?" Jeremy looks at him blankly.

"Didn't your Mom ever take you to church?"

"My mom ran a strip club. Church is not a place where we spent a lot of time."

"Well King David had everything he could possibly need, but one day he sees this woman taking a bath and he wants her. He doesn't care that she's unavailable. He wants her on sight. He has to have her. That's how I feel tonight…like no price is too high."

"Let me guess… things didn't end well for your King David?"

Bass shrugs, "He gets Bathsheba, but has to do some bad stuff to get her, and then God sort of curses him and his life is hard afterward…"

"But?"

"But he got her. Like I said, no price too high."

Jeremy shakes his head, "Charlie isn't married, but you are going to have a hard time getting around Miles. How did King David get around the fact that his lady was unavailable?"

"He sent her husband to the frontlines of battle where death was certain…"

"You aren't going to send Miles to St Louis are you?" Jeremy cocks an eyebrow.

"I guess we'll see. It all depends on how big an obstacle he plans to be." He looks up and meets Jeremy's eyes. The President is cold and determined. " I need you to do something for me."

"What?" Jeremy asks warily.

"Take this to her." Bass holds out a small piece of paper.

"No."

"Are you refusing to obey a direct order?"

Jeremy is pensive. He doesn't know what he should do. Bass and Miles are both like brothers to him. He doesn't want to be in the middle of whatever this is. "If I don't, are you sending ME to the front lines too?"

Bass smiles, but his smile is icy. "No price is too high."

"Fine, I'll do it." Jeremy takes the paper and leaves Bass to his table.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie finds her Mom and gets the once over. "You look lovely Charlie. That dress is perfect."

"Thanks Mom. It isn't too bad."

Rachel shakes her head with a little smile. "No Sweetie, you are beautiful. I couldn't help but notice you dancing with President Monroe."

Charlie feels heat rise in her cheeks, "Yeah, he is a very good dancer."

"You know, he's the Republic's most eligible bachelor." Rachel tries to look innocent, but her lips twitch and Charlie can see something is up.

"Mom?" Charlie arches an eyebrow carefully, "Are you trying to set me up with the President?"

Rachel shrugs, "Well, you could do worse. He's kind and intelligent. He's got a steady job and he's very easy on the eyes. I'd like to see you settle down some so you can concentrate of school."

"Don't you think he's a little old for me?" But even as she says the words, Charlie remembers the feel of his body against her own and the truth is he did not feel old. At all.

"I remember how much you liked him when you were younger. I saw the way you looked at him tonight. The way you danced with him tonight… It seems like some things haven't changed."

"Mom, I'm not eleven anymore."

"Seems like he noticed that too." Rachel smiles coyly at her daughter.

Charlie just shakes her head, "I can't believe you are even suggesting…"

"Don't play innocent with me Charlie. Don't forget who walked in on you and Jonah Shipman in the barn two summers ago… or last year with that Militia recruiter."

Charlie smirks, "I never claimed to be an innocent…" her voice trails off as she remembers the way it felt to dance with Monroe. "The age difference seems big. That's all."

"I know. I know. Listen, if nothing is there then by all means move along. All I'm saying is if there is something there, maybe explore it a little. Happiness isn't guaranteed. Don't pass it up if you can help it. That's all." Her Mom's smile is sad, and her eyes wander to the other side of the room. Charlie follows her mother's gaze and sees she's looking at Miles.

"Even if something IS there, Miles isn't going to let it happen."

"Tell you what Charlie, if you decide you want to pursue something there, just tell me. I'll take care of Miles. Your Dad too, if need be. Okay?"

"Okay Mom. I'll think about it. I'm gonna go find Danny now."

Rachel nods absently and Charlie walks away. In moments, Jeremy has fallen into step beside her. "Something for you Miss." He says with a reluctant smile. "I'm giving you this because my Boss told me to and not because I support or don't support whatever is happening. I'm neutral. Just call me Switzerland."

She takes the piece of paper and stops, reading it silently. The note is simple. "Library at midnight". She looks up at Jeremy. "Where is the library?"

He points to one of the elaborate arched doorways. "Through that door, down the hall. Second door on the left."

Charlie nods, her thoughts whirling. "What time is it right now?"

He pulls a pocket watch from inside his uniform. "You have about five minutes." He says.

She grins at him, "So you read my note, eh Switzerland?" and then she's heading for the door.

He calls out after her, "I'm neutral Bathsheba, but I'm also very curious."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bass is standing by the fire place in his library, staring into the flames. He isn't sure Charlie will show, but he hopes she will. He closes his eyes remembering the feel of her body and the way she responded to his touch. He doesn't ever remember being so attracted to anyone so quickly. Not ever.

Bass doesn't care what Miles thinks. Not this time. He wants Charlie Matheson. He wants her like a drowning man wants air.

He hears the door open and shut. He turns and sees her. The firelight shimmers off the fabric of her blue dress and Bass finds his eyes drawn to the shadowy space between her perfect breasts. That dress is amazing and she looks amazing in it. She walks toward him but stops before she's close enough to touch.

"I can't stay long." She says, her voice a sultry caress.

"Then why are you wasting time way over there?" his lips twitch with the beginnings of a smile, but his eyes burn hot.

She walks closer. The shimmery fabric of her dress clings to her curves. The candlelight casts soft shadows over her skin. She is breathtaking. "Your lackey just called me Bathsheba. Does this mean you are my King David?"

Bass chuckles, "Someone knows their Bible stories."

"Only the good ones." She responds as she reaches him, placing a hand on his chest, leaning in close enough to smell his skin.

Her nearness is intoxicating and he reaches out, tentatively stroking the flesh of her arm with the softest touch. He dips his chin lower, his lips trailing across her cheek. "How old are you anyway?" he asks, suddenly wondering if he needs to modify any laws before moving forward.

She laughs and her breath is hot on his neck. "Twenty-one." She says. "How old are you?"

"You don't want to know." He replies before using his free hand to tilt her face to his. Bass brushes his lips across hers. Charlie melts into the kiss, responding with a surprising urgency that matches his own. She slides her tongue between his lips and he pulls her closer still. Their bodies are now tightly locked in an embrace as the kiss deepens. Bass reaches down with one hand, sliding his fingers inside the high slit in her skirt. She purrs against his mouth as he runs his palm along her thigh.

Charlie pulls back from his kiss, "Like I said, I can't stay long."

Bass buries his face in her neck, inhaling her scent, "Why not?"

"Miles invited my family over to his place for a night cap." She feels a shiver as his lips brush against her pulse point.

"You could have a night cap right here." His hand slowly journeys from her thigh up her side before cupping her breast ever so lightly.

"That's…tempting, but I'd better not." Her voice catches as he squeezes her breast, tweaking the nipple through the thin fabric of her dress and sending waves of desire to her core.

"You are a fascinating woman, Charlie." His lips are on her ear, nibbling at the lobe, breathing hot with each word spoken.

Charlie shrugs, "Fascinating for being so young, you mean?"

"No. You are fascinating without any qualifiers. You. Fascinate. Me." He's looking at her now, his eyes an icy blue and she feels as if he is gazing into her soul.

She tilts her head slightly, eyeing him with curiosity, "Why?"

"I have no idea." Bass shakes his head as if he is truly confounded. "All I know is that I want you."

"And you always get what you want?"

Bass pulls her close, his mouth on her ear once more. "Always, Charlie."

She laughs as she pulls from his embrace. "Not tonight Mr. President. I have to go." Charlie turns to leave and Bass follows.

"When can I see you again?"

"Based on my Uncle's reaction to our dancing together… I'm going to have to say never." She answers with a smirk.

"That is unacceptable." His face is stony.

Charlie shrugs, "We'll see. I'm not willing to hurt my family just to get laid."

Bass closes the space between them and pulls her close again, his mouth on her ear. "I think you are underestimating how good getting laid by me will be." His hand moves down to stroke her thigh once more. He loves the feel of her flesh through the slit in her dress.

"Will be?" her voice is low and husky. "Look at you being all cocky again."

He moves, so that his erection presses thick and hard into her belly. "You could say that."

She finds his mouth with her own and kisses him thoroughly. "As tempting as that is – and I admit, it is very tempting - I really do have to go." Pulling from his grasp once more, she makes her way to the door.

"I want to see you again." He says.

Charlie watches him for a moment, torn between her childish crush on this man and the very grown up feelings he's stirring in her tonight. As she grasps the door knob she says, "You're the President of the Republic. I suppose if you want to see me again, you'll figure out a way to make that happen."

Bass watches the door close softly behind her. "Yes, I definitely will."

A Different Kind of Strategy Session

The next morning Captain Jeremy Baker is summoned to Monroe's office.

He enters without knocking and sees Bass staring out a window, his arms crossed.

"You rang, Sir?"

"I've decided to take your advice." Bass speaks without turning.

"Well, that's a first." Jeremy smirks as he perches on the corner of Monroe's desk.

"Maybe…" Bass says, "This is the first time your advice is worth taking."

Jeremy laughs, "Yeah, that's probably it. What advice are you going to take anyway? I'm sure I've given you lots of it."

"I'm going to teach a class on the civil war at the new University." Bass answers, still gazing out his window.

Jeremy is pleasantly surprised, "I think that's fabulous, Sir. What can I do to help?"

"Two things." Bass says, still without turning, "First, get your ass off my desk. It's an antique."

"Sorry." Jeremy says as he moves to a chair with a small smile. "And the other thing?"

"Go to Monroe University. Find the Dean. His name is Brewer."

"And what, pray tell, do I say to Dean Brewer?" Jeremy asks.

"You'll ask for Charlie Matheson's class schedule of course." Bass turns now and Jeremy can see the sheer determination on his old friend's face.

"Because?" Jeremy asks, apprehensive.

"Because I need to know which of the classes she's already enrolled in to replace with mine."

"Of course."

Bass arches a brow, "Something you have to say, Baker?"

"Well, one thing, yes."

Bass nods for Jeremy to continue.

"When this all blows up in your face, Sir… please do NOT say that it was my advice you were following."

Bass throws his head back and laughs, "Deal." He points to the door, still smiling, "Now go."

Jeremy stands and heads to the door, looking back over his shoulder when he reaches it, "You're sure about this?"

"No price too high, Baker." Bass is staring out the window again, his expression now serious. He does not turn when Jeremy lets himself out. "No price too high." Bass says again under his breath.

**A/N: So this was going to be a quick little one-shot…but quickly grew to 15,000 words which is a bit long for one sitting in my opinion. So you'll get the second chap on Sunday and the final on Tuesday. The M rating comes into play in both of the last two installments. Let me know what you think. This is my first S1 fic, though its seriously AU, so not sure it even counts as S1. Ha. Regardless, I hope you like it – especially Futaiim, who inspired the whole thing. **

**FYI You'll probably see next chap of Sins by Wed and next chap of Fortune Teller by this time next week. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Big juicy lemons ahead – this is your warning. ;)**

Class Begins

Charlie is excited about her classes. She's excited to learn. She's excited to meet some people her own age. What she's not excited about is this uniform. Charlie stares at her reflection in the old mirror that hangs on her bedroom wall. Long sleeved white blouse. Loose navy vest emblazoned with the Monroe Republic 'M', and a knee length plaid skirt. "This is awful." She says, wrinkling her nose.

Just then Rachel comes in. She's carrying a brown wooden box. "That's why I'm here." She says with a sly smile. "We're going to fix it."

"Fix it?" Charlie asks. "Do you have gasoline and a match in that box?"

"Very funny Charlie. No matches are necessary. This is my sewing box. We're going to make some alterations. That's all." She walks close to Charlie, eyeing her up and down.

An hour later Charlie is grinning at her reflection, "Mom I love it. How did you know what to do?"

Rachel chuckles, "My parents sent me to Catholic school. This isn't the first time I had to modify a school uniform."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie's first class is literature. They're starting with Shakespeare, which she loves. Her second class is trigonometry. Aaron was teaching her trig when she was twelve, so that one will be a piece of cake.

She's walking down the hall toward her next class, ignoring the looks she gets. Girls give her the evil eye. Boys just stare. She's decided to ignore all of them. She'd hoped to meet a guy in one of her classes – someone who might get her mind off her daydreams of President Monroe, but that's clearly not going to happen. The guys she's met so far are idiots, and they all look like little boys compared to Bass. She sighs and looks at her class list. Her next class is World History. She loves history, so this one should get her mind back on school and off a certain handsome General. He's been all she can think about ever since the party last week.

Charlie sticks her class list back inside the leather messenger bag that hangs across her body, and walks into the class room. It looks like all the others. Shiny wood floors. Simple painted desks. A big chalkboard behind the teacher's desk. It's when she looks at the teacher's desk that she stops short. He's here. President Bass Monroe is HERE in her classroom, leaning against the desk like he owns the place - which of course he does – and staring at her with a predatory little smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bass is bored. These kids all look dull and lifeless. A few don't even seem to recognize him, which is irksome. He's starting to think this whole thing was a big mistake when she walks in. As soon as he sees her, he has to suck in a deep breath and force himself not to clear the room so he can lead a little one-on-one tutoring session right now. Her uniform, or what's left of it, is startlingly attractive. He'd been amazed at the dowdy uniform when the first girls had walked in. He certainly hadn't been involved in choosing it. Evidently Charlie wasn't a fan either. She has replaced the long sleeved white shirt with a tight and low cut white tank. She has either been given a vest that is almost a size too small, or she's taken hers in. The navy fabric hugs her tits perfectly, his 'M' symbol resting teasingly over her right mound. And then there is the skirt, or half of it. The other girls' skirts go to their knees. Not Charlie's. Her skirt has been shortened to mid-thigh, and Charlie's long spectacular legs are on full display. She's shied away from the predictable black flats that so many girls are wearing. Instead she is wearing lace up boots in soft brown leather that hug her shapely calves.

Damn.

He is once again confident that his decision was the right one. This is going to be fun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie had gotten to class late, so of course the seats she has to choose from are all in the front row. She settles into one, dropping her bag on the floor beside her before looking up.

He is of course watching her. "Hello Charlotte, so nice of you to join us."

Charlie smirks, "Wouldn't miss it."

He laughs quietly before turning to the class, "Welcome to Civil War History."

The mousy looking girl who sits next to Charlie raises her hand. She's staring at her class list. "I'm sorry." She says when Bass nods for her to speak, "but this is supposed to be World History, Mr. Stewart."

Bass tries not to laugh, "Well, there's been a change of plans. World History is moving to second semester. This class will instead focus on the American Civil War. A full refund is available if any of you would prefer not to take this replacement class."

Charlie leans toward the girl, "And he's not Mr. Stewart."

The girl looks Charlie up and down and frowns, "Who is he then?"

"He's sort of the President of the Republic." Charlie answers, "Maybe you should drop this class and take Government." The girl glowers at Charlie as they hear snickers from the room.

Bass clears his throat, "I'm sorry. I should have started by introducing myself. As Miss Matheson said, I am Sebastian Monroe, President of this Republic and General of its Militia. Mr. Stewart is still teaching his other classes. I have only commandeered this one." He smiles cooly at the class. "Questions?"

Charlie raises her hand. When Bass gives her a nod she asks, "When did you decide to start teaching, Sir? I never knew you were interested in being an educator." Her eyes dance with mischief.

"It was a recent decision. Very recent." His gaze drills into her and she feels a shiver of need course through her body.

He then proceeds to go over the plan for the class. She loses interest in his words rather quickly. She knows the Civil War well. Aaron had taught her all about it, and she had been so fascinated, she'd went on to read a lot of books on the subject independently. So, instead of the words he speaks, she concentrates on the way he moves. When he points a long slim finger at the old map on the wall, she remembers how his fingers felt in her hair. When she see how he gestures with his hands as he speaks, she remembers how it felt to have them clutching at her ass as he pulled her close. When he purses his lips thoughtfully, she recalls the way they tasted. When she sees how well his uniform fits, she remembers how hard and hot his body had felt pressed tightly to hers.

She shakes her head to clear it and realizes he is staring at her. "What?" she asks.

He smirks and then moves closer, leaning down to rest both palms on the surface of her desk. "I asked, Miss Matheson, if you could name a battle from the American Civil War?"

"But you haven't even taught us about the battles yet." She pouts.

Bass stands and shrugs as if this is exactly what he'd expected. "Can anyone else name one? We only have a couple minutes left."

"Wait." Charlie said. "I didn't say I couldn't do it…"

He turns to face her again, "Please, go ahead."

"Gettysburg." She says.

He nods, "Yes, one of the most well-known battles, the largest and most costly – it was a very important victory for the North. You all should know that one."

Bass walks away from her once more, but turns when she speaks again – this time when she speaks, she does so without first being acknowledged by him. "Antietam."

"The bloodiest day of the Civil War." He says, his eyes sparking with heat.

She doesn't take her eyes off his. Blue on blue, the gaze is intense. "Shiloh, Chattanooga, Fort Sumter..."

"Looks like someone knows their Civil War history already." Bass didn't think he could want her more than he had at the party, but he does now. Her insolence mixed with quick wit and the whole naughty school girl thing she's done to her uniform is driving him wild. Not to mention the fact that she seems to know something about his favorite topic.

"Maybe a little." She says with a sly smile.

The bell rings before she can say more. Bass glances up at the clock on the wall. "Read the first four chapters of the text book on your desk for next class. Dismissed!" He turns his gaze to Charlie, "You should stay." His words sound like a suggestion. His eyes tell her she doesn't have a choice.

Charlie pretends to fuss with the contents of her bag while the room clears. She looks up only when she hears a deadbolt click. Bass is leaning against the (now locked) classroom door. He's staring at her hungrily. She stands as he approaches - her heart pounding. In a moment his mouth is angling over hers and her arms are wrapped around his waist.

She sinks into the kiss, opening her lips for his probing tongue. She slides her own against his, deepening the connection. Charlie runs her hands up and down his back slowly, feeling the ridges of hard muscle through the fabric of his shirt. Bass's hands slide low and he pulls the hem of her skirt high before cupping the globes of her panty-clad ass. The kiss has become fierce – a meeting of teeth and tongue, hungry lips and hot breath.

Bass picks Charlie up as if she weighs nothing and walks her to his desk without ending the kiss. He sets her on its edge, and settles between her legs. She wraps them around his waist as he bites down on her lower lip. Hands are searching urgently. Bass slides his fingers along her thigh, under the short skirt to stroke the curve of her hip. She trails her own hands down over his lower back and lower still, cupping his ass firmly, pulling him flush with her body.

Her lips are tender from the onslaught of his. She pulls back just a bit, reaching for the silver buttons of his shirt, "Did you start teaching because of me?"

His hands move up her back and he buries his face in her throat. "Yes. Where did you learn about the Civil War?"

"I had a good teacher back home." She unbuttons his shirt hastily, stretching her fingers across his chest.

"I bet you'll learn more from me." His fingers slide under the edge of her panties and she moans. "The battles you mentioned are all pretty common." He kisses her again, his mouth hard on hers.

Charlie breaks away, breathing heavily, "You want less common? Okay, how about Carthage? Big Bethel? Rich Mountain?" She pushes the now open shirt over his shoulders revealing perfectly sculpted lean muscle. She scrapes her fingernails across the tight flesh of his chest. "Liberty… Barbourville…"

"Damn." Bass says into her hair as his hand slides between her legs. He strokes her slowly through the thin fabric of her panties. She moans, arching into his touch, urging him to do more. He tugs at the flimsy garment until she lifts her hips so that he can slide it down her legs and over her boots. He raises her panties to his nose, watching her with a wicked smile on his face. "I'm keeping these." He says before tucking them into his pocket and leaning in close. Bass explores her thighs with feather-light touches as he spreads them for better access. Slowly he moves his fingers to her center. He finds her hot and ready for him, first stroking and then sliding two fingers inside. ""Tell me more." He whispers against her ear.

"Boonville… Greenbrier River… Cheat Mountain…" Charlie loses focus as he begins to pump his fingers in and out of her tight heat, his thumb rubbing across her sensitive clit as he kisses her pulse point.

Charlie arches her back as his movements become quicker. She leans back on her hands and looks up to see his intense gaze on hers. She can't look away. Their eyes are still locked as she comes around his fingers, her body clutching at them, her breath coming in ragged gasps.

Bass relishes every moment of Charlie's orgasm. He loves watching her come. He loves feeling her clench and pulse. He loves the sounds she makes. As Charlie begins to relax, she leans into him, her mouth still open – breathing hot and heavy against his chest. Her hands begin to move in slow circles across his back and his cock thickens painfully inside his uniform pants. "Charlie." He breathes.

"Hmmmm?" She slowly brings her fingers to his front, dipping to his waistband and lower still. She strokes and cradles his erection through the fabric. Bass groans as she begins to loosen his belt. Charlie licks across his nipple at a slow steady pace which matches the one she uses to lower his zipper. She reaches into his pants, releasing his throbbing cock. She shoves the pants down his thighs and wraps a hand around his girth. Charlie grips firmly as she bites down lightly on his nipple.

Bass sucks in a breath, "Damn, you are amazing."

"Yeah?" she asks, as he presses his hands against her knees, spreading her wide. Her sex is swollen and wet, ready for him. She pumps her fist up and down his thick cock, loving the combination of silky smooth and rock hard.

"Yeah." He says with a groan as she shifts, bringing him closer.

Charlie lines him up, the perfectly curved head of his dick pressing against her center where she holds him in place. "You sure you want to do this General?" she asks against his mouth. "Defile one of your students?"

Bass smirks, thrusting just enough to edge his way inside her heat, "I don't think you're an amateur Charlie. Seems to me like maybe you've done this before." He bites lightly at her lower lip before letting it go.

She pivots her hips, taking in more of him. "Well, you are the first teacher to have the honor… the first… President… you're a lot different than the guys back home." She gasps then, as he pushes deeper still.

Bass feels a jolt of jealousy course through him at the thought of any other man touching her. He's not typically the possessive type – especially not with someone he barely knows - but Charlie is bringing out a lot of new emotions in him. He's overcome with the need to mark her in some way as his. It takes every ounce of self-control he has not to slam deeper, but he stays where he is, only partially inside her. Bass dips his mouth to her throat and sucks greedily at the flesh of her neck, pulling the skin harshly through his teeth, marring her as she writhes under him. He pulls his mouth from her neck and admires the reddish- purple mark on her throat. Satisfied, he digs his fingers into her hips and thrusts forcefully, filling her with his thick shaft.

Bass watches her as she reacts to his invasion, and he likes what he sees. Charlie is a woman who doesn't hold back. Her eyes go wide and her mouth falls open, letting out a guttural moan as her body stretches to accommodate for his size. She is lost in the moment and he loves the abandon she shows as she moves with him.

They find a rhythm that is both urgent and steady. The classroom fills with the sound and the smell of their coupling. Their eyes lock and hold. Bass is close but wants her to finish first and reaches down, finding her tender clit and stroking it firmly with the rough pad of his thumb. He watches as she begins to quake for the second time, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. Her whole body is a mass of clenching muscles and he rides through it, barely hanging on himself. She's coming down when he catches up, pulling out just in time to splash hot on her thigh.

They collapse into each other, breathing heavily. When they are both finally able to catch their breath, they separate. He is zipping his pants as she straightens out her short skirt. He watches as her gaze settles on the creamy fluid on her leg. "I'll get you something to clean that with -" he starts, but stops short when she runs a finger through the puddle and licks it off.

"I want my panties back." She says when she's cleaned off the finger with her tongue. He can't even speak, just shakes his head no, staring. She chuckles, then looks around and sees his uniform shirt sitting on the desk next to her. Her eyes light up with mischief.

"No, don't…" he manages to croak out, but not in time. She wipes the shirt across her thigh, removing the final traces of what they've done. He frowns, but his heart isn't in it. His heart is far too busy falling for this wild and beautiful girl without panties who just used his uniform shirt to clean his come from her leg.

"I better go. I only have an hour for lunch. I don't want to miss my next class." She's smirking at his speechlessness as she hops down from the desk. What she isn't prepared for is how shaky her legs now are. She stumbles against his broad naked chest and feels the rumble of his laughter before she hears it.

Bass wraps his arms around her, holding her close. He presses a soft kiss to her temple and sighs contentedly. "I thought once might be enough to get you out of my system…"

Her breath catches, "But?"

He puts a finger under Charlie's chin and tilts her face to his. "Not even close." Bass kisses her then. This kiss is different from the ones that have come before. It is softer, sweeter. The urgency has faded, replaced by a tenderness that is unexpected after the way this has all played out so far.

"What are you saying?"

"We're going to be doing this again." He kisses her nose. "and again." And kisses her cheek. "and again." He moves to her throat, kissing the blooming bruise he'd sucked into her flesh. "But you might want to wear a scarf tomorrow. Sorry." He doesn't sound sorry though. He sounds smug.

"You too." She says with a sexy little smile.

"What are you talking about?" he is curious.

"You didn't notice?" she takes her fingers, stroking the short stubble on his cheek, trailing down over his chin and slowing as she reaches the base of his throat. "Here?"

He reaches up to feel the place she's showing him and is surprised to find scratch marks that reach from his throat down his chest, ending just above his left nipple. "Shit." He says, but he's smiling too. "No, I didn't notice. I was…far too busy."

Charlie moves away from him then – feeling steadier on her feet. She kneels to pick up her messenger bag, "I still want my panties back." She says, tilting her head to one side, watching him. He shrugs into his uniform shirt, frowning at the new damp patch on one sleeve before looking back at her.

"You can't always get what you want Charlie."

"Seems like you get everything YOU want." She says softly.

"I guess we'll see if that holds true." His eyes are smoldering, telling her exactly what he really wants.

Charlie nods thoughtfully, "Yes I suppose we will. See you in class on Thursday, Professor."

The New Normal

Over the next month, they establish a routine. The Civil War class is every Tuesday and Thursday and they meet after every session. After only a few hook-ups in the classroom, Bass had decided they needed to be more discreet and has commandeered an office on the top floor of the building. Since then, he dismisses class at the appropriate time every day and goes straight to his office. She arrives minutes later and they fall upon each other like starving men at a feast, never seeming to get enough.

By the second month she drops one of her Monday/Wednesday/Friday classes so that they can see each other five days a week. What started out as a torrid affair has evolved into something more. They still can't keep their hands off each other when they meet. The difference has come with how they are after they put their clothes back on. Instead of scurrying off in opposite directions as they had done in the beginning, they now linger. They talk, curled up on his office's couch. At first their conversations were mostly carryover from class discussions, but soon Bass realizes that Charlie is just as clever and interesting as she is good in bed. He is fascinated by her mind. It's really no surprise that the daughter of Ben and Rachel Matheson would be intelligent, but Charlie truly is fascinating. They discuss politics, books, philosophy, art and religion. He begins to ask her opinion on some Republic policy issues, and takes her advice more often than not. They bicker playfully. She asks a million questions about life before the blackout. He humors her with stories of movies, cars and elevators. Her favorite stories are the ones he shares of his adventures with Miles. They avoid discussing the proverbial elephant in the room. Their entire relationship must remain a secret because of the reaction they both fear from her family.

By the third month, Bass knows the truth. He is in love with Charlie. This isn't some fly by night obsession – although he knows he is, in fact, obsessed with her. He becomes enraged when any of the students flirt with Charlie or look at her longingly. He mostly keeps it in check, but he thinks of little other than her. This isn't a fling or a passing fancy. His heart belongs to Charlie fully and completely. He knows he loves her because when they say goodbye on Fridays, he aches with the knowledge that he won't see her for two days. He is a miserable wreck until he sees her again.

Bass's staff begins to avoid him on the weekends. He is volatile and abrasive. He drinks too much and broods, locking himself in his office for hours at a time.

The Green Monster

When Miles suggests Bass go with him to a Matheson family function on a Sunday night, Bass surprises his friend by accepting the invitation without hesitation. Miles's surprise only becomes more pronounced when Bass is both sober and in a good mood when they meet outside Ben's home. It is Ben's birthday, and they are having a small party in his honor. Bass has brought a bottle of good wine and hands it to Rachel with a smile. They make small talk until Charlie and Danny walk into the room.

Charlie had not known Bass was coming, and suddenly seeing him, here – in her space – makes her heart jump erratically. She smiles at him and he is smiling back when his gaze moves to the door behind her and the smile fades. Charlie tenses, knowing without looking, who has entered the room.

Bass moves toward and then past her, holding out his hand for the newest arrival, "Private Neville, isn't it?" he asks, his tone cool as he shakes Jason's hand.

"Yes, Sir." Jason says with a boyish smile. He is obviously excited to have been recognized by his Commander in Chief. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Bass says, eyeing the younger man carefully. "I didn't know you were friends with Ben?"

"I don't really know Ben at all, Sir." He answers with a chuckle. "My Mom and Charlie's Mom are on some committee together and are trying to set us up." Jason shrugs, but his face is pink. He is obviously on board with the idea.

"Is that so?" Bass asks, his voice now icy as he turns his gaze to Charlie.

She shakes her head just enough to let him know this wasn't her idea. Her eyes tell him the rest. He needs to calm down her gaze implores. Nothing is going on she assures him silently. Bass knows he is overreacting. He knows it, but his blood boils throughout dinner as he watches the Neville kid fawn over Charlie.

After dinner, Charlie goes outside for some fresh air and is pulled into the shadows. She knows its Bass without seeing his face. She knows because his touch ignites memories in her body that she associates only with this one man. She hasn't told him, and isn't sure she ever will, but she has fallen in love with President Bass Monroe. She knows because she only feels whole when she's with him. When they are apart, she feels like her soul is searching for his. Charlie knows it makes no sense and will probably never work and she also knows she will be broken if it ends.

Without speaking, he yanks her body to his, crushing her lips with his own in a possessive kiss. They break apart minutes later, lips bruised, breath quick. "What the fuck is he doing here?" Bass growls quietly against her ear.

"I didn't know he was coming till he was here. My Mom has been talking about him, and I've been brushing her off. I guess she decided to take matters into her own hands. What am I supposed to do?"

"Tell her you aren't interested." She can hear the scowl in his words.

"I did, and she didn't believe me." Charlie shrugs out of his grasp. "How do I convince her? She's sort of obsessed with me finding a boyfriend for some reason. What exactly am I supposed to say, that I'm sleeping with the goddamned President?"

"Maybe you should." Bass pulls her close again, running his hands through her hair.

She knows he's kidding, or at least hopes he is. "I'd prefer you not get shot." She says against his chest.

"You think your Mom would shoot me?"

"No, my Mom would take me dress shopping. Miles would shoot you."

"No he wouldn't. What do you mean dress shopping?"

"My Mom says you are the most eligible bachelor in the Republic. She's already implied I should get to know you better. She wants me to get married, honestly. If she thought we were together, she'd start planning our wedding."

"Really?" he is truly surprised and he has to admit to himself – pleased that at least one member of Charlie's family isn't totally opposed.

"Yeah, she worries that I'm too wild. She wants me to settle down so I can concentrate on school."

"Maybe she has a point." His voice is so soft, she isn't sure she heard him right.

"You think I'm too wild?"

"No, but the idea of marriage isn't something I'm opposed to Charlie."

"Since when?" She sounds shocked. "Miles has told me a hundred times how you have a different woman every week. He said you'll die a bachelor."

"That was true…. Before."

"Before what?" She asks.

"Before you. It's just been you since that party. Only you."

Charlie opens her mouth to respond, when they both hear Miles yelling her name. She squeezes Bass's fingers with hers before leaving him in the shadows to join her uncle inside.

Bass leans against the wall of the house, still deep in shadow. He's mentally kicking himself. He'd said too much to Charlie about his feelings. He isn't stupid. He had not meant to say he had even thought about the future, much less that he'd be open to getting married. For that matter, when the fuck had he even decided he might be willing to go there with her or anyone? But then it's not just anyone. It's only her. Nobody else is even tempting to him. Frustrated, he starts to move from the shadows, thinking about getting a stiff drink when he hears voices and stops short seeing Jason Neville and Danny Matheson coming into view. They are in the midst of a conversation.

"Why are you asking me about this? Talk to her." Danny sounds annoyed

"I wanted to know what you thought, that's all. She's hard to read." Neville whines.

"Listen, she's a chick. All chicks are hard to read."

"Yeah, but you know her better than anybody. I figured you could tell me or maybe you could ask her."

"I am not asking my sister if she likes you, Jason. I'm just not."

"Well, I know she's your sister and all, but I want to get to know her better if you know what I mean." Jason chuckles suggestively.

"That's sick. Don't talk to me about that stuff, like ever." Danny is beyond annoyed.

Bass doesn't hear Neville's response because they have passed the place where he stands and their voices are now distant. He doesn't have to hear any more though. He is furious. He clenches and unclenches his fists, taking deep breaths – trying unsuccessfully to relax. Bass closes his eyes. Instead of a drink, he decides he needs to head home. He goes inside long enough to say a hasty good bye to Ben and Rachel and heads back out. He sees Charlie from across the room. Their eyes lock for a moment and then he is gone.

Orders

When Jeremy Baker gets to his office the next morning, he is surprised to see that President Monroe has already been in and that he has left new orders for Jeremy to pass along. Jeremy reads the hand-written document carefully. He is surprised to say the least, and decides he needs to check with Monroe before going forward.

He knocks on the inner office door and is summoned inside. "Sir?" he asks, seeing Bass behind his desk, going through a stack of papers.

"Yes, Captain?" Bass looks up without smiling.

"I was just reading this." Jeremy holds up the document.

"And?"

"I just want to make sure I understand. You want Private Jason Neville to be sent to St. Louis? You know the Plains war is spilling over the river there. The fighting is intense."

"What's your point Baker?" Bass's tone is icy.

"It's just… I wanted to make sure you were positive that's what you want to do? I am afraid that his father will not be pleased." Jeremy sounds wary.

"Then send Tom as well." Bass stares coldly at Baker. "Anything else?"

"No, Sir." Jeremy answers, seeing there is no reason to discuss this further. Monroe has made up his mind. He starts to leave when Bass asks him to stop.

"Yes?" Jeremy asks, turning.

"I'll be at the University for the afternoon. When I get back, I want confirmation that these orders have been received and are being acted upon."

"Yes, Sir."

Secrets Exposed

"Did you mean what you were saying last night?" Charlie's eyes are wide. She's sitting on Bass's lap behind the big desk in his office at the University.

Bass brushes a strand of hair behind her ear, taking a deep breath. He exhales slowly, holding her gaze, "I meant every word."

"Well, I need to tell you something then." Charlie looks nervous.

Bass feels apprehension seeping into his gut, "What?" he asks carefully.

"I know that seeing Jason last night kind of pissed you off…"

"Ya think?" Bass frowns.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that there was no need. He was just there because of our Mothers. I don't like him that way. I don't want him."

"You don't?"

"No. I only want you." She leans in close and presses her lips to his. "Even though what we have is unusual and my family would hate it and you're older… turns out you are the guy for me."

His apprehension fades and hope takes its place. "Oh yeah?" he's grinning at her now, the skin around his eyes crinkling.

"Oh yeah." She nods before kissing him lightly again. "In fact, the party was it for me too."

"What do you mean?" he begins to nuzzle her neck.

"You said that you hadn't been with anyone else since that party…"

"That's true." He bites down gently on her earlobe and she shudders as need sparks to her core.

"Well, it's true for me too. There's been nobody but you…"

Bass takes her mouth with his, letting her words soak into his heart as his hands mold over her familiar curves. She wiggles in his lap and he groans as his dick begins to throb for her touch. She grins against his lips before slowly sliding to the floor. Kneeling between his knees, she smiles up at him before dipping to place a soft kiss against the fabric that covers the hard ridge of his cock. Bass moans, leaning back in his desk chair, allowing her room to move. She pulls away slightly, holding his gaze with her own. She unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants, allowing his cock to spring free. Charlie smiles appreciatively when she sees it. "Lift." She says.

He lifts his hips and she slides his pants and boxers down over his hips and past his knees to pool on the floor. His cock is painfully hard and smacks against his tight stomach muscles when he moves. She bends close, breathing hotly against him before pressing the flat of her tongue to his base and slowly licking all the way up, never losing eye contact. Bass's mouth falls open as he watches her open her lips wider, taking in the head, swirling her tongue around and flitting lightly along the slit. His hips buck up slightly and she takes the hint. Charlie sucks him deeper into her mouth while grasping firmly at the base with her hand. She begins to pull and suck in a rhythm that she knows he likes. He buries his hands in her hair, guiding her. The feel of her hot mouth on his dick is amazing and Bass feels his own response coiling and building. As her tongue swirls and caresses him, Bass knows he won't be able to last long. Charlie reaches down with her free hand, stroking his balls lightly and they tighten in return. Bass grunts as his orgasm rocks through his dick. He pulls her head closer, fucking her mouth as he forces her to take more of him. He comes hard, crying out. She takes everything he has to give and swallows it thickly, licking her lips with a satisfied little smile when she's done.

Bass's eyes are hooded and his grin is lazy as he looks down at her. "Damn, that was…"

They both hear the door opening at the same time. Instinctively, Charlie ducks under the desk and Bass pulls his chair forward so that his visitor will not be able to see that he's sitting buck naked in his chair.

It's Jeremy. He walks in and looks around, "Why the hell do you have an office over here too? Don't you teach like one class?"

"What do you want?" Bass ignores the question. "I thought we said we'd talk later."

Jeremy looks at him strangely, "I just wanted to say that I talked to Tom and he said – "

Bass interrupts, "Change of plans Jeremy. I want you to cancel those orders. Turns out I was… too hasty."

"Sir?" Jeremy is completely confused.

"Tell Tom that I no longer expect him or his son to go to St Louis."

"Okay…" Jeremy looks at Bass as if he's trying to figure him out. Something in his gaze shifts and then a grin spreads across his features. He nods. "Okay, I'll do that." He turns to leave.

"Thank you Captain Baker." Bass says.

Jeremy stops after opening the door and turns back with a smirk, "You can tell Monica Lewinsky that I can see her boots." He chuckles, shaking his head. He stops then, suddenly, his expression dark as he eyes the messenger bag lying on the floor near the door, "Or should I say Bathsheba?" He sees from the look on Bass's face that he's guessed correctly. He says nothing more, but shakes his head as he shuts the door quietly behind him.

Once the door is closed, Bass pushes his chair back, stands and pulls up his pants lazily while Charlie crawls out of her hiding place. He reaches down, taking her hand in his and pulling her to her feet.

"Who's Monica Lewinsky?" she asks, looking at Bass curiously.

Bass throws his head back and laughs as he pulls Charlie close. "Trust me. You don't want to know."

**A/N: One more chapter coming and it will be a bit angsty, but only for a bit and there will be smut to level it out. Ha You'll see that chapter sometime Tuesday.… hope you are enjoying this story so far. Comment please. Reading your thoughts helps me know if a story is succeeding or failing…**


	3. Chapter 3

The Inevitable & The Unimaginable

The next month passes and as the end of the semester nears, Charlie and Bass worry about how they will handle the holiday break without their daily meeting. They've started to find ways to be together on the weekends, but it's always a gamble. Jeremy now knows their secret of course, and has been coerced on more than one occasion in the last few weeks to cover for them although he hates doing it. They know he won't be willing to lie for them forever.

It is a cold wintery day and the snow is falling in fat flakes outside the window of Bass's University office. They are both relaxing on the couch after a very aerobic round of lovemaking and are talking quietly. Both are dressed, though Bass's shirt is open to his waist. Charlie is curled at his side, her head resting contentedly against his heart. He runs his fingers through her hair. They are relishing the warmth of each other even as they hear the howling wind outside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miles is having a very bad day. He leaves Ben and Rachel's house in a haze, unsure of where to go next. He suddenly has a yearning to talk to his best friend. Bass has been distant and distracted lately. He has no idea what Miles has been going through. Miles decides the time has come to rectify that. They are long overdue for a brotherly heart to heart.

When he gets to Bass's office, he finds it empty. He grabs a bottle of whiskey from Monroe's well stocked bar and begins to drink. Jeremy's assistant stops by and asks Miles if he needs anything.

"Nah, just waiting on Bass."

Jeremy's assistant shakes his head, "He's not ever here this time of day. He uses his office at the University. He's usually there till 3pm."

"I didn't even know he had an office there." Miles says.

"Yeah, he doesn't tell very many people. Not sure why." With that the younger man shrugs and leaves. Miles decides to go check out this new office for himself. He leaves Independence Hall, bowing his head into the wind and wrapping his coat more tightly around his shoulders as he heads toward Monroe University – still clutching the bottle of liquid heat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel's eyes burn from all the crying. She had never expected that telling Miles the truth would hurt this much, but then she'd never known how much he'd hoped for an entirely different truth. She never had a clue he'd even considered that things could be anything other than what they are.

She pulls herself together and pulls on a heavy wool coat. She needs to find Miles. She has to see if she can fix this. She at least has to try. She's never seen Miles as distraught as he was today.

Rachel leaves her house, mounts one of Ben's horses and sets off for Independence Hall. She rides low into the wind and biting cold. She nears the stables and runs into Jeremy Baker.

"Have you seen Miles?" she asks him. He's riding next to a younger man who Rachel doesn't know.

Baker shakes his head no. "Sorry Rachel. I haven't seen him."

"I have." The younger man says helpfully. "He went to see Monroe at the University."

Even with the bitter wind that whips snowflakes around them, Rachel sees the worry that settles over Baker's face. "How long ago was this?" Jeremy asks.

His assistant senses something is amiss, but doesn't know what it might be. "Maybe twenty minutes ago. He was on foot. He'd been drinking. Probably not even there yet."

Baker looks at Rachel, "We should get there before he does if we can."

"What's going on?" Rachel asks, worried.

"I'll explain on the way, but we have to hurry. It's about Charlie."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bass kisses Charlie's temple softly. "Christmas." He says.

"What about Christmas?" she asks.

"That's when we tell your family about us. I don't want to wait anymore. I don't want it to be a secret."

"But what about…"

"I don't care. I don't care about what anyone else thinks. I want the world to know you are mine and that I am yours. Nothing else matters."

She sighs against his throat. "It's scary, but I think you're right. It's time." Charlie lifts her head and kisses him. The touch is soft and tender. "I need to tell you something."

"What?" he asks, stroking her back softly.

"I love you Bass." She looks into his eyes and they smile at each other.

"Charlie, I-"

The door to the office opens, and Miles is standing there. He has a bottle of whiskey in one hand, and it looks like it's not his first today. "Hey Bass, We need to talk…" he stares blankly at them for a moment, swaying drunkenly. Charlie jumps to her feet as Miles takes an unsteady step backward. He looks as if he's been smacked, hard. "What the fuck? Charlie?" Miles chokes out, his voice pained.

Bass stands and holds out a hand, "Hey Brother. We were going to tell you, okay? I'm sorry."

Miles shakes his head, his face anguished. "No." he says under his breath, and then louder, "No."

Charlie takes a step forward but she's not fast enough. Miles raises his hand which now holds the revolver from the holster he wears when in uniform. Miles doesn't hesitate. He pulls back the hammer and fires.

Charlie hears the boom of the shot and all color drains from her face as Bass falls back onto the couch – a small black hole appearing on the left side of his chest. He looks at her blankly for a moment before speaking. His voice is a hoarse whisper, "Love you Charlie." His eyes flutter closed as Jeremy comes barging into the office followed by Rachel.

"My god, what have you done?" Jeremy asks Miles, his face full of horror.

Miles slumps into a miserable heap, the gun dropping from his hand.

Charlie is holding her coat against Bass's chest wound, trying to staunch the flow of blood. As if in a dream, she hears someone yelling, "We need a doctor. Someone get a doctor. The President has been shot."

The minutes that follow are tense and terrifying. Charlie is pulled away from Bass, her arms dripping with his blood, her face streaked with tears. Rachel has jumped into the fray and is yelling out orders until a doctor can be found. Luckily, two doctors – including Bass's personal physician had been giving a joint guest lecture to the Biology Department on this day, and are first on the scene. They thank Rachel for her help and take over. As soon as the bleeding is in check, they begin the process of moving the President to a location that is better suited to surgery as that is quickly determined to be Bass's only hope.

With Bass struggling to survive and Miles responsible for that struggle, Jeremy steps in as acting Commander in Chief. His first order is for all of the Militia doctors to be summoned to Independence Hall where Bass has been taken. His second act as de facto President is to have General Miles Matheson arrested for attempted murder and treason.

Confession

Charlie is a mess. She's been sitting in Bass's office for three hours. The doctors won't let her inside Bass's personal chamber where the surgery had taken place. Occasionally she can hear them scurrying around on the other side of the heavy oak door, but nobody comes out to give her an update.

Rachel and Jeremy come in from outside. They are both drawn and upset. Rachel rushes to Charlie's side. "Are you okay?" she asks, brushing her fingers across Charlie's tear stained cheek.

"No. They won't tell me anything."

"I'll fix that." Jeremy says before walking into the Bass's quarters without knocking. The door slams shut behind him.

Charlie sags against her mother. "I love him Mom."

"I know." Rachel says, her smile sad.

"You know?"

"Well, Jeremy confirmed it for me but I'd suspected something was up for a while."

"You don't mind?" Charlie is surprised.

"No. Charlie, I've always wanted you to be happy. If Monroe is the one who makes you happy, then he's who you should be with."

Charlie looks down at her hands, still covered in Bass's blood, and she chokes back a sob. "Why did Miles do it? I don't understand."

Rachel sits back against the back of the bench they are sharing and closes her eyes. "It's a long story and you probably aren't going to like it."

"What are you talking about?"

Rachel opens her eyes and they are filled with tears. "Miles and I had a really long talk earlier today and he found out something that he didn't want to know. He… He didn't take it well, okay?" She shakes her head. "I'm not excusing him Charlie. What he did was awful, but he did have a reason."

"What? What did you say to him?" Charlie stares, eyes wide. "What could possibly make him that angry?"

"It's a long story." Rachel says sadly. "It started a long time ago, before you were born."

"What started before I was born?"

"Charlie, back then when your Dad and I were first together, we were really struggling. It was before the blackout. We were both neck deep in student loan debt. We both had two jobs each just to get by. None of our research was going anywhere. We were both frustrated and we weren't getting along. We decided to separate."

"Really?" Charlie is truly shocked. She's always known her parents to have a good relationship.

"Really. And there was more."

Charlie waits without speaking.

Rachel frowns, trying to think of the right words to say. Finally she speaks, "There was another man. I was… I started having an affair with him."

"Did Dad know?" Charlie asks, her voice a whisper.

"Not at first. He found out later."

"What does any of this have to do with Miles?" Charlie asks, trying to put it all together, and then suddenly she knows. She remembers the way her Mom sometimes looks at Miles. The way Miles always looks at Rachel. "Oh my God. You and Miles?"

Rachel nods. "It was wrong and not a day goes by that I don't wish I'd made some different decisions Charlie, but I was young and unhappy. Miles was a breath of fresh air."

"How long did it go on?" Charlie can't look at Rachel. She stares at the heavy wood door instead.

"For several years, whenever Miles was nearby. He was stationed all over, but would come back for visits."

"I ended things with him when I found out I was pregnant."

Charlie lurches to her feet. "Are you saying Miles is my Dad?" fresh tears course down her face.

Rachel shakes her head, "No, Sweetie. Ben is your father."

Charlie sinks back into her seat, "Then what was the truth that you said Miles learned today that pushed him over the edge?"

"Well, that's it. I didn't know till today, but for all these years Miles thought you WERE his daughter. He has always believed that to be true and today he said something that made me realize it and I blurted out that he was wrong. He didn't take it well. He… he said I'd taken from him the only thing he'd ever been proud of…you."

"So he was upset that I'm NOT his daughter?"

"Beyond upset. He was just…. He was broken, Charlie. I don't think he knew you were a preemie. He was in Iraq when you were born so he just did the math wrong. That's all."

Charlie just shakes her head, "But why shoot Bass? I don't get it."

"He left our house after we had this talk and he started drinking… a lot. He was in a really bad place and he decided he wanted to talk to Bass. He wanted to tell him what had happened. He wanted to tell Bass that his heart was broken… and when he didn't find Bass here, Jeremy's assistant told him where to go. Miles was completely drunk by the time he got to the University… He wasn't thinking clearly."

"But why shoot him? Miles has been drunk before and never shot at Bass. Why now?"

"Don't you see? You are the most important person in the world to Miles. He felt I'd stolen you away from him, and when he saw you with Bass… he felt like he was losing you all over again."

"How do you know all this?"

Rachel takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. "I went to see him at the prison after he was arrested. Jeremy went with me. That's why we didn't come straight here. I wanted to try to explain or maybe apologize I guess. He'd stormed out of our house so quickly that I didn't get a chance to say much. He's so sorry Charlie. He's devastated about what he's done."

"Good." Charlie says, wiping away tears with one hand. "He should be."

"That's not fair." Rachel says.

Charlie is on her feet again, pacing. "No. It is fair. It's very fair. What's not fair is that Bass is in there with a hole in his chest. What's not fair is that we've been hiding our relationship to spare Miles's feelings. What's not fair is that Bass might die all because Miles is bad at MATH!" Charlie's voice has risen with every word and by the end of her little speech, she is yelling.

Jeremy comes out then, looking concerned. "Are you okay?" he asks them.

"Is Bass okay?" Charlie asks – ignoring his question - her tone begging for good news.

"He's a tough son of a bitch Charlie. The doc had some problems during surgery. That's why nobody came out. He's doing better now. They got the bullet out, but it was tricky. It missed his heart by only an inch. They stopped the bleeding and his vitals are steady. He's still unconscious, but they said they think he might pull through. The next twenty-four hours are crucial."

"Take me in there." Charlie says.

"I don't think he's supposed to have visitors yet." Jeremy says, nervously.

Rachel interrupts before Charlie can argue. "Jeremy, is there somewhere she can go to clean up? Maybe someone can find her a change of clothes?"

Jeremy looks relieved and nods, "Yes, of course. Come with me Charlie. Your Mom is right. You should get cleaned up before you see him."

Charlie hesitates, staring at the closed door, but then looks down at herself. Her school uniform's short skirt and vest are caked with dried blood. She feels like a wreck. When he wakes up – and she won't consider any scenario in which he doesn't – he'll need her to be at her best. "Okay." She says, following Jeremy across the hall.

He opens a door very similar to the one that lead to Bass's quarters. "I know it might feel a little awkward, but this is the closest place where you can clean up in privacy."

"Why is it awkward?" Charlie asks, as she trails behind them.

Jeremy looks uncomfortable, "Well, these are Miles's rooms, not that he'll be using them anymore."

"What does that even mean?" Charlie asks, distracted.

"Charlie, shooting the President…even if you are second in command… it's not the kind of thing they grant probation for." Jeremy won't meet her eyes. "Bass might give him a pardon, but if he doesn't… Miles will probably be executed."

"But you can't do that!" Rachel blurts, her voice shaking.

"It's not me Rachel. It's the law of the Republic. It's a law Bass and Miles wrote themselves."

Rachel's eyes fill with tears, but she says nothing more. Charlie wanders deeper into the room, taking in her surroundings.

Jeremy starts to leave, "I'll have some of the staff bring hot water for baths, and some clothes you can wear. Make yourself at home. I'll let you know if anything changes across the hall."

Because We're Family

"How did I not know Miles had rooms here?" Charlie asks. She is exhausted, but strangely curious as she looks around.

Rachel frowns, "When they started using Independence Hall as their headquarters back in the beginning of the Republic, they both lived here. This was Miles's apartment. Across the hall where Bass is now, was where Bass lived. After a few years, they both found permanent residences but kept these rooms as office suites."

Charlie walks to the large fireplace that takes up over half of one wall. On the mantle is a triangular box with a glass front. Inside in an old American flag, carefully folded. "This is like the one Dad has." Charlie says quietly.

Rachel walks up behind her daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder. "They both got them at their Dad's funeral. He was a Marine too."

Charlie nods, remembering the story of the Grandfather she never met. She looks at the only other thing on the mantle. It is a framed color photo of Bass and Miles in uniform before the blackout. They are grinning at the camera, full of youthful hope. Charlie moans under her breath at the sight of Bass smiling.

There is a knock on the door and two housekeepers come in with steaming buckets of hot water. They pour the water into a big cast iron tub inside the second room. This second room is bigger and was clearly a bedroom at some point. In addition to a big bed, one wall is lined with bookshelves. Rachel helps Charlie shrug out of her filthy clothes and settle into the hot water. Rachel turns to leave, but sees Charlie staring into space. "Can I help you wash your hair Charlie?" she asks.

Charlie doesn't say anything but nods. When she feels her mothers' fingers massaging shampoo into her hair – just like when she was a little girl – she is so very thankful that her Mom is here. She needs her Mom's strength right now. She needs to pull herself together and be strong herself. And she will be strong, she vows silently. She will be strong just as soon as she has a much needed meltdown. Charlie soaks up the feeling of her mother washing her hair. She is suddenly overcome by everything that has happened. Tears stream down her face and her shoulders shake. Rachel finishes with her hair and sooths Charlie with soft words. After some time, Charlie takes in a ragged breath and squares her shoulders. "Thanks Mom." She says quietly. Standing, she takes the towel offered and dries her hair and body.

Rachel disappears but returns after a few minutes, a change of clothes in hand. "Here. Your Dad just got here and he brought these. Do you want to see him?"

Charlie thinks about her Dad and tears threaten to well once more. She nods, taking the clothes without really looking at them. Rachel exits the room while Charlie pulls on the jeans and sweater her Mom had given her. In a few minutes, Ben is here. He doesn't say a word, but pulls Charlie tightly into his embrace. "I'm so sorry." He says, kissing her forehead and holding her tightly. "So sorry about all of this."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Dad." Charlie says fiercely. "This is all on Miles. I'll never forgive him if Bass…" She can't say anymore. She takes a deep breath.

"Hey, I get that you are really upset and you have every right to be. Let's not close Miles out just yet, okay? When Bass comes around, and I am just certain he will – he's proven to be pretty invincible – he will probably forgive Miles himself. You don't want to be the only one who doesn't, do you?"

"I don't know…" she trails off.

"Yeah, you do." Ben smiles sadly, "We stick together Charlie, because we love each other… because we are family."

"I do love Miles…but all of this… It's too much."

"I'm going to bet that's about how he felt when he saw you and Bass together. You knew that wasn't going to go well. Why didn't you tell your Mom and me? Maybe we could have helped ease him into it."

Charlie gapes. "You mean, YOU are okay with it?"

Ben chuckles, ruffling her hair. "Not at first, but your Mom has had suspicions for a while now, and she kept harping about it. I wasn't convinced until I saw the way he looked at you at my birthday party. I was frankly kind of worried for that Neville kid. Your Mom was crazy to think bringing him in would be a good idea."

Rachel shrugs with a sly smile, "It worked, didn't it?"

"You mean that you weren't really trying to set me up with Jason?"

"No sweetie. I could tell your heart belonged somewhere else. I just wanted to see for myself if my guess was right. As usual…it was."

Charlie smiles for the first time since Miles had walked into Bass's office. Her parents have always been supportive, even when she didn't deserve it. She closes her eyes for a moment, soaking up the love that is in this room. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" Rachel asks, her smile fading.

"They are going to let me in to see him now." Charlie states firmly, leaving no room for doubt.

Ben shrugs, "Well, let's go see."

The three exit Miles's rooms and walk across to Bass's quarters. Jeremy is just coming out. He grins at Charlie, "He's awake and he's asking for you."

Charlie pushes past Jeremy and through the heavy oak door without saying a word.

**A/N So I wasn't going to have Miles shoot Bass…that wasn't part of my plan but then the story took on a life of its own, and there you go. Although now that I've done it, I'm glad that I did. I don't know how many times I've read (or hell – written) fics where Miles threatens to shoot Bass, but he never ever does it. Decided I'd shake things up a bit. What did you think? Did I go too far? Okay? **

**I know I said that the third chapter would be the last, but I'm a liar. You'll get one more – complete with smut and the obligatory LemonSupreme happy ending. Comment please…. Tell me what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

Reunion

She sees the doctors first. They have their backs to her – there are six of them – and they are hovering over the bed. She clears her throat and the one who appears to be in charge turns. "You aren't supposed to be here, Miss." He says with a disapproving frown.

She stares at him with cold eyes. "This is the ONLY place I'm supposed to be."

"Who are you?" a younger female doctor asks.

"My name is Charlotte Matheson. I'm President Monroe's fiancé and if you don't let me see him you'll be very sorry."

She has the attention of all the doctors now. Their expressions range from doubt to bald curiosity.

"You'd better listen to her. She's stubborn as hell." Bass's voice sounds weak and very tired, but Charlie can also hear amusement in it, and she is flooded with relief. The doctors part for her and she falls to her knees beside his bed, fighting back tears. He looks frail in the giant bed, propped up on pillows, his face far too pale. His hair sticks out at odd angles and his eyes look glassy. "Charlie." He says, his exhausted smile a balm to her heart.

"Bass." She carefully picks up his hand, squeezing his fingers with her own, "I thought I was going to lose you."

"Nah, I'm actually pretty hard to kill." He says, his eyes fluttering. "Sorry, they gave me something. It's hard to stay awake."

"That's okay. I just wanted you to know that I'm here and I'm not leaving. Not ever."

He smiles again, but clearly the drugs are taking effect. "I love you Charlie. Are we really engaged? I don't remember actually asking you to marry me…" his voice is a whisper, but his half open eyes are sparkling.

Charlie blushes, "I love you too and I decided I don't want to waste any more time. We talked about it a little… unless you changed your mind?" suddenly she is overcome with panic at the idea that he might decide not to marry her after all.

"Nope. Not changing my mind. You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"But you got shot because of me."

"No price too high Charlie. You are worth it. You are more than worth it. I can't wait to be Mr. Charlotte Matheson." He chuckles a little before his eyes shut softly.

Charlie settles into a chair at his bedside, his hand still in hers. Without warning he opens his eyes again and looks at her blearily. "You need to bring him here Charlie."

"Who?" she asks.

"Miles. I need to see Miles."

"No, he…"

"Charlie, he's my best friend…he's my brother. I have to make this right with him. I won't lose you, but I can't lose him either." He looks at her, waiting.

She nods, "Fine, I'll make sure he's brought here."

Bass smiles contentedly before drifting back to sleep. When Jeremy enters with Ben and Rachel a few minutes later, she passes along his message. "He wants Miles to come here. Can you make sure that is taken care of Captain Baker?"

"Yes Ma'am." Jeremy says. "I'll bring him first thing tomorrow morning." As he leaves he can't help but wonder how long it will be before the President's First Lady is helping run this place. He chuckles, finding he's looking forward to seeing how that plays out.

Forgiveness

Darkness settles over snow-covered Philadelphia but Charlie doesn't leave Bass's bedside. The doctors give up badgering her about it and finally leave. Charlie is curled in the chair by his bed, wrapped in an old quilt. From there she watches him sleep by candlelight, stroking his fingers with her own, captivated by the rise and fall of his chest as he sleeps. Never terribly religious, she finds herself giving thanks to whoever might be listening. She's never been more thankful in her life.

Hours pass. Charlie is tired, but is afraid to close her eyes. She is absently staring into the candle's flame when she feels Bass stir. Looking over at him, she sees his eyes are open and clear.

"Are you in any pain? I can call one of the doctors to bring you some more…"

He shakes his head no, a smile playing at his lips. "Come over here." His voice is hoarse with misuse.

"What?" She is hesitant, worried about his injury.

"All I need is to feel you beside me. That's all I'll ever need." He sees the worry creasing her brow. "I'm not asking you to do anything that will put me in danger. Just lie next to me, please?"

Charlie stands slowly, feeling the kinks in her muscles relax. She stands next to him, wary. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah Charlie. I'm sure." He pats the empty side of his bed and she slowly lowers herself next to his right side, staying on top of the blankets. She doesn't touch him, other than to take his hand. She turns her face toward his. The love she sees there melts her heart.

She leans over very carefully, and places her lips against his in a chaste kiss. "Thank you for not dying." She whispers quietly.

His smile spreads. He is still tired, but some of his color is back. "You can't get rid of me so easily Charlie. You're stuck with me now." He twines his fingers through hers, enjoying the feel of her arm against his.

Charlie's eyes begin to droop, but she smiles back, "I think I'm okay with that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Charlie wakes the next morning, she is startled to see faces staring down at her. The doctors are back, and from the disapproving looks she's getting, they are not thrilled to see her in Bass's bed.

"We need to examine the President." One of the doctors says, "You should go get some breakfast."

She glances at Bass. His eyes are closed but his lips twitch with a little smirk. His cheeks have a little color now and she decides that's a good sign. She doesn't want to leave, but gets the impression she's going to lose this round if she pushes. Charlie frowns at them all. "Fine, but I'll be right back."

She carefully gets out of the bed and walks toward the door, stealing a glance back as the doctors begin their exam.

"You should be nicer to your future First Lady." She hears Bass say reproachfully. "You don't want to be on her bad side." Charlie grins as she shuts the door slowly behind her. She is feeling a little hungry. Maybe she'll take their advice and try to find some breakfast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Charlie returns, she is feeling good. After she'd relaxed next to Bass last night, she had ended up getting a very good night's sleep. Rested, well fed and finally hopeful for Bass's full recovery, she bounds into his inner chamber with a grin.

Bass is sitting up now. He still looks pale, but so much better than the night before. The doctors are gone, but Jeremy is standing at the foot of the bed. Bass smiles at her. "Someone is in a good mood."

"Yeah, I guess I am." She grins. "Hi Captain Baker."

"You can call me Jeremy." He says with a smirk. "I feel like we can be on first name terms now."

"Okay, Jeremy. Is Miles coming?" Charlie frowns as she asks the question.

Jeremy nods, carefully watching for her reaction. "Yeah, the men are bringing him now actually. That's why I was here. Wanted to give Bass ample warning and make sure it's still what he wants."

She walks closer, perching on the edge of the bed near him, "And is it?" she asks.

"Yes Charlie. I have to fix this with him. He needs to know how sorry I am."

"How sorry YOU are?" Charlie scoffs. "He's the one who should be sorry."

Bass looks to Jeremy, "Give us a minute, will you Baker?"

Jeremy nods and leaves, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Bass takes her hands in his and looks deep into her eyes, "I need to tell him I'm sorry because I knew."

"You knew what?"

"I knew that he thought you were his kid. I've always known. I thought it was true…I thought you were his daughter." He sees the hurt in her eyes, but knows she needs to know the whole truth now.

"You never said anything…" she murmurs, stunned.

"What was I supposed to say? It wasn't my place to tell you for one thing. I promised Miles the day you were born that I would never tell a soul. I have kept that promise."

"The day I was born?"

"Yeah Charlie. We were in Iraq. We'd had a rough patch. Lost a few of our guys. We were all homesick and the fighting seemed like it would never end. Miles got a message that you were born. He was over the moon. He told everyone you were his niece, but late that night when he'd had a little too much to drink he told me the truth – or what he thought was the truth."

Charlie just stares, open mouthed.

He continues, "I still remember what he said right before he went to his bunk. He said that you were the only accomplishment he was proud of. He'd received the medal of honor in the mission before that one Charlie. You were still the thing in life he was most proud of."

"And all this time, when he would visit us in Chicago or write me letters or draw me pictures or whatever…"

"He thought you were HIS." Bass looks sheepish. "That's the real reason I should have left you alone from the beginning. Because I knew the truth. I knew better than anyone just how special you are to him. He knew I knew and that's why he was so mad. I'm sure that after Rachel told him the truth he was devastated and then to come in on us… I'm lucky he didn't shoot me in the head."

"I just don't know if I can forgive him for almost taking you away from me." She says stubbornly.

Jeremy pokes his head in the door then. "Bass, he's on his way up."

Bass nods, "Jeremy, take her over to Miles's office and she can wait there. I want to talk to him alone, okay?"

"I don't know if that's advisable, Sir." Jeremy says with a frown.

"Just do it Baker." Bass barks, irritated. "And take Charlie to Miles's _office_." Bass stresses this last word and Jeremy nods.

"Fine, come along Bathsheba. Your King is hell bent on having his way…again."

"I'm not leaving." Charlie says.

"You are." Bass's voice leaves no room for argument. His face is stony.

She stands, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "Fine. I'll be right across the hall, waiting."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeremy ushers Charlie into the suite of rooms where she'd bathed and changed the day before. She sits heavily on the couch across from the fireplace, crossing her arms.

"Nope. Get up." He says with a frown.

"Why?"

"Because for some reason, he wants you in the office."

"Isn't this all part of Miles's office?" she asks, motioning to the room around her.

"Nah, come with me." Jeremy walks to a far corner of the room where a narrow door blends in with the wall so well that Charlie hadn't even noticed it before. Jeremy opens the door and motions for her to go in. "This is his office. Stay here. Someone will come get you when Bass is ready for you."

The light is dim, but she makes out a big window and walks to it, pulling back the heavy drapes. The day outside is bright white and the natural glow fills the dim room with light. Christmas is just around the corner and seeing the wintery scene before her reminds her of how much fun the holidays always were back in Chicago. She stands there staring for a while. Finally she turns, looking for a place to sit down.

The first thing she sees is Miles's easel. She hadn't thought of his drawings in a long time, but remembers with a sad little smile how he always used to carry around a sketchbook wherever they went. She sighs before moving farther into the room.

Charlie stops cold when she sees the opposite wall. Her eyes scan the frames that line it from floor to ceiling, and she lets out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. Tentatively, she takes a step forward and then another. She is close enough now that she can confirm her first impression. It's a Charlie wall. That's the only way she can think to describe it. Frames of all sizes are hanging here. Some display old pre-blackout photos from her early school days. Others are drawings she had made over the years. She spots two term papers she'd written and sent to him. Then there are the drawings – all of her. She recognizes one as being from the welcome party where she'd danced with Bass. There is one from when she went horseback riding at age 12. Another is of her at maybe sixteen. She's sticking her tongue out. Another is of her sitting on her Mom's front porch with a glass of lemonade. There are more. They are all flawless and accurate and full of careful detail – typical of Miles's artistic style. Charlie had no idea how carefully he had documented the times they'd spent together.

She sits heavily in the desk chair and stares at the Charlie wall. Tears well in her eyes. She knows Miles loves her. She loves him too. Suddenly she knows why Bass was so intent on her coming to this room. He wanted to show her this wall. He wanted to show her why Miles deserves another chance.

She sits, staring at the wall until Jeremy comes in again. "You can go over now. They're waiting for you."

"They?"

"Well, yeah. Bass gave him a full pardon." Jeremy rolls his eyes, "Now they're comparing scars and near death experiences."

Charlie scowls.

"What? You think it's too soon?" Jeremy laughs. "Those two are too close to let something like a bullet hole get between them Charlie. This is all going to be okay."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie hears them laughing before she even opens the door. Miles is sitting on the bed beside Bass – much where she had been sitting earlier. They are smiling and other than the huge bandage on Bass's chest, you'd never know anything was amiss.

They both look up and Bass's grin widens, "Charlie." He says, "Come over here."

She hesitates, watching as Miles meets her gaze, "Hey Kid." He says quietly, his eyes full of pain. The laughter from moments before is gone, and in its place she sees anguish and loss. She also sees love – the love of a father.

Without even thinking it through, she walks across the room and embraces Miles, holding him tight. She pretends not to notice when his shoulders shake and his tears fall on her neck. "I'm so fucking sorry." He says into her hair.

"I know. It's okay. We're all going to be okay."

Miles holds her tighter for a minute, regaining his own composure. He takes a deep breath, "Your Mom told you…?"

Charlie nods. "Yeah, she did."

He looks away, unable to meet her gaze. "I'm an idiot."

"Well, yeah." She says with a smile, "But you're MY idiot."

He chuckles then, finally relaxing a little. "Thanks Kid."

"Hey Miles." Charlie is all serious, wanting him to look at her. He does. "I love you, okay? I don't care how we are related. I love you."

His eyes sparkle and his grin is sweet and wide. "Love you too Charlie."

"But." She says sternly.

"But what?" Now his smile falters a bit with uncertainty.

"I will only forgive you if you promise to not get in our way. Bass and I.. It's just that we are… I love him Miles. I love him more than anyone or anything. I can't live without him."

Miles nods. "I get that…now." He pulls away from Charlie's embrace and runs a hand through his hair, clearly uncomfortable. "Rachel and Ben came to see me when I was locked up. They told me you guys were the real deal. Jeremy also paid me a visit and said he had never seen Bass as happy as he is with you. He told me Bass has been keeping away from all other women for several months."

Bass grunts with a smug little smile, nodding.

Miles continues, "That was what made me know for sure. I've known Bass since first grade and he's never stuck with one woman for months at a time." He laughs, shaking his head. "Never thought I'd live to see it, especially not with my…. Niece." He chokes on the last word just a bit, but composes himself quickly.

"So what happens now?" Charlie asks. "You're pardoned. Back to business as usual?"

Miles shakes his head. "I'm done Charlie. All this is getting to be too much. I already told Bass I'm resigning from all of my duties within the Republic. I'm just gonna be a citizen. Maybe open a bar. Always did want to run a bar…"

Three Weeks Later…Merry Christmas

It's Christmas Eve and Independence Hall is decorated from top to bottom. Trees, wreathes and holly are displayed in every room thanks to Charlie's love for the season. The doors have been opened to citizens for holiday tours. The general morale of the Republic has rarely been higher.

Bass is recovering nicely. He's still sore but is getting around on his own. Jeremy is still officially running things while Bass recovers. Luckily, the Republic is a well-oiled machine and Jeremy is having no trouble making things run smoothly. Charlie is never far from Bass's side, and he's grown to depend on her constant nearness. He misses her terribly whenever she is away from him for any time at all.

Lately she's been away a lot more than he'd like. She's planning something with Rachel, but no matter how much Bass bugs Charlie about it, she won't give him the slightest hint about what's going on. He's sitting in his bed, thinking about various possibilities when she comes bounding into the room, excited about something.

"Okay, I'm ready to tell you what Mom and I have been planning." She gushes.

"Finally. So what is it?" Bass can't help but return her smile. Charlie's happiness is contagious.

"Jeremy is sure that you are ready and so is your doctor and so am I so we're going to have a party." Her words come out in a rush.

Bass leans back against the headboard looking at her curiously. "Ready for what?" He watches as she draws near. He sees the look in her eyes and feels his cock grow hard.

"Ready to take charge of your Republic again of course, Mr. President." Charlie pulls her sweater off over her head and moves toward Bass's bed slowly. "Ready to get back to other things as well, I should think."

He nods pretending to be thinking carefully about what she's saying, as if there's anything to consider. "I suppose that is one way this could go."

"Well, if you're not sure…" Charlie moves to put her sweater back on.

Bass laughs, shaking his head. "I'm sure Charlie. Never been more sure. Get over here."

She closes the distance between them and holds out a hand, pulling him up. "You are wearing way too much, Bass." She smirks as she pulls at the tee shirt he's wearing. He helps, pulling it off over his head. She trails her fingers over the scar on his chest. Still angry and red, but healing – she shivers at the thought of what might have been. He takes her hand and guides in down to his waist. She smiles, taking the hint and unfastening his jeans slowly. She pushes at them until they pool around his ankles along with his boxers. He steps out of them and she pushes him back onto the bed. He sits there, weight resting on his palms as she finishes taking off her own clothes. Gloriously naked, she climbs into his lap, his hard cock pulsing between their bodies.

Their mouths meet and the kiss is urgent and hot. They are making up for the weeks that have passed and the making up has never felt so sweet. He reaches down, cupping her ass cheeks before sliding a hand between her legs from behind. He strokes her heat, savoring how wet she is for him. He slides two fingers into her pussy and she writhes against them as the kiss deepens. She pulls her body away from his just enough to reach down and stroke him firmly before moving to hover over him. Slowly he removes his fingers and she lowers herself onto his thick cock. Charlie moans as her body relearns his width and length. She begins to move, riding him slowly, her nipples rubbing against his chest as he holds her body tightly to his. She is careful to go slow and they both love the pace. Her vaginal walls begin to clench and grasp at his cock. He moans into her mouth as her orgasm begins to make her lose control.

"Charlie." He rasps out, digging his fingers into her hips, he yanks her down hard. He's balls deep and she's sure she'll split open from the force and size of him. Bass is right behind her. His balls tighten and his cock throbs. He groans as he releases into her heat, spilling hot come against her cervix – marking her as his in a way that he's never done with her before.

"Sorry." He breathes. "I was going to pull out, but it felt so good. I've missed being inside you so much."

"Liar. You are not sorry." She says with a contented laugh, "But it's okay. It felt…amazing and I missed it too." She moves ever so slightly. He's still buried to the hilt, but the movement causes their juices to begin seeping from her tight opening, coating his balls. "In fact, it was so good…I want to do it again."

"Well, we might have to wait just a bit." He smiles at her enthusiasm. "I am still recovering from a chest wound and you know…I'm old."

Charlie flexes her thighs, tilting her hips against his purposefully. She feels him twitching back to life, deep inside. He moans and she grins. "Doesn't seem like it's going to be a problem…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Bass wakes up to find Charlie is already gone. There is a note on his pillow. It simply says, "The party will be at 6pm. Wear your dress uniform. Love you. – Charlie". At first he is irritated. What the hell is she doing on Christmas day that she can't do with him? He's still sulking when Jeremy comes in. Baker has a list of policy issues he wants to discuss before officially handing the reins back over to Bass.

There is a lot to go over, and soon the two are deep in discussion, Bass's irritation at Charlie temporarily forgotten.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie and Rachel are busy at Bass's big house. He has been convalescing within his quarters at Independence Hall and has no idea his fiancé and mother-in-law to be have taken it upon themselves to ready his primary residence for Christmas.

With Jeremy's help, they have enlisted the assistance of the household staff. Some had been wary of Charlie and Rachel at first, but the Matheson women are naturally charming and had won them all over fairly quickly. Rachel is in the massive kitchen, working with the cook to finalize the evening's menu. Charlie is supervising the men who have brought in the live Christmas tree. It is sixteen feet tall, and will be decorated before the party starts.

Charlie is nodding in approval at the placement of the enormous tree in the great hall – the very same room where she and Bass had their first dance all those months ago - when there is a loud chime that indicates visitors have arrived. Charlie goes to the front and opens the door to see a young man she's never met before standing on the front porch. He is tall and slender. His black curls are unruly and his chocolate brown eyes sparkle. "You must be Charlie." He says with a grin.

"Connor?" she guesses.

He nods and steps aside so that she can see he's not alone. A lovely woman about Charlie's age with strawberry blond hair and big blue eyes stands just behind him. "This is my wife Kelly." Connor says proudly, wrapping an arm around her slender shoulders. "And these are our kiddos." For the first time Charlie notices the two little girls that are hiding behind their mother's skirt. Connor picks up the smallest one. She is a little pixie with long blond curls and big brown eyes. "This is Mandy." He says and the little girl grins shyly at Charlie.

"It's so nice to meet you Mandy." Charlie says, holding out a hand for the little girl to shake.

"I'm three." Mandy says, taking Charlie's hand with a giggle as she shakes it.

"And this one is Lucy." Kelly says, nodding toward the other girl. She is maybe five. Her curls look a lot like her little sister's except that they are black instead of blond and her eyes are blue.

Charlie kneels down to Lucy's eye level and grins. "Hello Lucy, your eyes are the same color blue as your Grandpa's eyes. Did you know that?"

The little girl takes a curious step closer to Charlie. "You know my Papa?" she asks, with a little tilt of her head.

"I sure do. I think he's the best guy in the world."

Lucy thinks about this for a moment and nods slowly, "Yes, I think so too." Finally she cracks a smile that shows she's lost her front two teeth. "Where is my Papa?" she asks, realizing he hasn't greeted them yet.

Charlie grins again, "Do you like secrets?"

Lucy and Mandy both nod excitedly.

"And do you like wearing fancy dresses?"

Again the little girls nod, their tiny faces beaming.

"Then you are going to love what we have planned for your Papa tonight." Charlie says. "But before we get into all that, I want you to meet my Mom. She made cupcakes. I don't suppose you like cupcakes?"

The girls giggle then, each taking one of Charlie's hands as the group heads to the kitchen.

Connor and Kelly watch as their daughters walk down the hallway with this surprising woman they've been exchanging letters with for the past month.

"I like her." Kelly says.

"I think I do too. I can see why Dad is smitten. She's sweet. She's also young. I bet she's younger than I am."

Kelly shrugs. "Who cares? If she makes him happy, I'm all for it."

Connor smiles at his wife, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Me too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miles wants nothing more than for this day to be over. He used to love Christmas. He'd been especially excited about the holiday this year after Charlie had moved to town, but now he's not even sure he'll see her. His heart still clenches at the thought of how very wrong everything has went. He reaches for a whiskey bottle and pours himself a drink.

"A little early don't you think?" Miles closes his eyes when he hears his brother's voice.

"Ben." He says quietly. "What do you want?"

"Can't a guy visit his brother on Christmas day?" Ben's smile is hesitant. "I want us to work through this Miles. I want us to move past it. All of it."

Mlies leans heavily against the bar, finally looking Ben in the eye, "How do we do that exactly?"

"Well, you could start by showing up at the thing tonight."

Miles shakes his head, "Bad idea."

"No." Ben's voice now holds a tone of impatience. "It's a good idea. Enough of this wallowing. So life didn't turn out exactly the way you thought it was going to… so what? Don't make Charlie suffer. She wants you there. Bass would too, if he had any clue what was happening."

Miles's eyes go wide. "He doesn't know?" In spite of his crabby mood, this news brings a smile to his face. "I would like to see his expression when he figures it out."

"Well, then that's settled. You're coming." Ben says with a curt nod. He sees Miles starting to shake his head no, and forges on. "Listen I don't play the big brother card very often, but I'm playing it now. You are coming. Besides, there's a little something I want you to help me with. Something special for Charlie for Christmas."

Miles sighs, realizing he'll never win when Ben is this determined. "Fine. What do you have in mind?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel and Charlie are laughing at the two little girls whose chins are covered with frosting. They are precocious and adorable little things and have firmly wrapped their new friends around their tiny fingers. "Where are the pretty dresses?" Lucy asks when she remembers the earlier promise.

Rachel glances at the clock and frowns slightly before nodding. "Yes, we can all start getting ready I think." She looks toward Connor. "You need to keep a low profile. We don't want Bass to know you are here yet. Kelly, would you come with us too? It's been a while since I helped any little girls get dressed."

"Of course." Kelly laughs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where the hell is Charlie?" Bass asks, his brow furrowed. He doesn't like it when she's gone from his side. If he had his way, she'd never wander out of his sight.

Jeremy shrugs. "I think she's at your house."

Bass's head snaps up from the stack of papers he's been reviewing. "My house? Why?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you, but she's turning this back to power ceremony into a surprise Christmas party. You'll probably want to have a gift ready. You can bet she'll have one for you."

"A surprise Christmas party?" Bass shakes his head, trying to wrap his head around this news.

"Yep. She's got all the staff in on the decorating and Rachel is helping the chef with all sorts of baking and cooking. Those Matheson women are a force to be reckoned with when they have their minds set on something."

Bass nods, a smile spreading across his face. "This might be the first time I've looked forward to Christmas in years, and don't worry Jeremy. I have the perfect gift."

"I'm glad to hear it. Be ready by 5:30 so we can get there on time. Don't want to be late."

Jeremy leaves, and Bass opens a desk drawer. He moves aside a few papers to uncover a small black box. Bass lifts the box and opens it. Nestled inside the box are a simple but classic engagement ring and two wedding bands. They had belonged to his parents, and remind him of how wonderful their marriage had been before their lives were cut short. "Merry Christmas Charlie." He says quietly to himself. He can't wait for tonight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mandy and Lucy are spinning in circles, giggling at the way the full skirts of their cherry red dresses swirl around their ankles. Rachel is helping Charlie with her hair. Everyone is smiling with the excitement that hangs in the air.

"When do we get to show Papa our pretty red dresses?" Lucy asks.

"Wanna see Papa!" Mandy pipes in with a delighted smile.

Charlie kneels down next to the lovely little girls. "I can't wait to see your Papa either, and luckily for all of us, it won't be much longer now."

The girls cheer and run around the room squealing. Kelly stands in a corner, watching them contentedly. Charlie walks over to her. "They are simply adorable Kelly." She says.

"Thanks. They already think the world of you." She looks at Charlie curiously. "You are a very interesting woman Charlie. I hope we get to know each other better."

"How long will be you be able to stay in Philly?"

Kelly sighs, "Not long I'm afraid. Connor teaches history in Jasper. He needs to get back before the holiday break is over."

Charlie laughs, "Connor teaches history? That is wonderful." She doesn't have a chance to explain why this is so entertaining because just then Ben pops his head in the door.

"Hey Charlie. It's time."

Charlie nods at her dad, smiling. "I think we're all ready." She says happily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bass is stunned at what Charlie and her Mom have done to his house. The place looks like a Christmas showroom. Garland and holly are everywhere. A decorated Christmas tree stands in every room. Candles are burning in clusters on every available surface. The air smells like cinnamon and gingerbread. Someone is playing old fashioned carols on the grand piano and everywhere he looks there are smiling citizens of his Republic, wishing him continued health and season's greetings. Charlie had mentioned once that she loved Christmas. He'd just never guessed how much.

Jeremy leads him through the throng and into the ballroom. Bass's mouth falls open as he takes in the monster tree, surrounded by wrapped presents. The tree stands on a low stage that is covered in red velvet. White chairs spread in every direction facing the stage. The seats are filling quickly. Jeremy points to the stage. We'll stand there and you'll give your speech and I'll hug you or some shit and then it will be time to party. All pretty simple really."

"Yeah, simple." Bass says, shaking his head in awe. "Where is Charlie anyway? I want to see her."

Jeremy steers him toward the front. "I'm sure she'll be here any minute. She won't want to miss any of this."

Bass nods, but feels off without Charlie at his side. This is, after all, a special place for them. It was in this room that they first danced together. He'll never forget that night. He's lost in thought when he notes the change in music. "Joy to the World" has morphed seamlessly into a classical song. It feels familiar somehow, but he can't place it exactly. He's trying to think where he knows the tune from when he hears little girls screaming "Papa! Papa!" and his heart lurches with sheer happiness when he sees his granddaughters barreling down the center aisle toward him. Their bright red dresses swirling as they run, their faces sporting huge grins. He hears Kelly trying to slow them down, "Walk girls, WALK!" but they ignore her completely, vaulting into the loving arms of their Papa.

Bass hugs his girls tight. He smells Lucy's hair and gets a big mushy kiss on the cheek from Mandy. It's been a few months since he's seen them and he knows in his heart that their visit is Charlie's gift to him. Absently he notices that both girls are clutching little baskets filled with poinsettia petals. The little baskets are curious, but he doesn't pay them much attention until the piano music becomes louder and suddenly he knows that song.

He knows that song and he knows why his granddaughters are carrying little baskets of flowers and he knows that that there is a second, more important part to Charlie's Christmas present for him.

As 'Ode to Joy' fills the room, the crowd stands. Bass gasps a little as his suspicions are suddenly confirmed when the big doors open wide and there she is. His bride. His surprise Christmas bride.

"Oh shit." Bass mutters in awe.

"Oh shit." Mandy mimics him loudly with a giggle. The crowd chuckles as Bass carefully sets the little girls down on their feet. He can't take his eyes off Charlie. She is resplendent in white satin that hugs her curves and compliments her skin tone perfectly. Her hair is piled high. She stands between Ben and Miles. An arm looped through the elbows on either side. Both men are beaming proudly. But their smiles pale next to the one on Charlie's face. Bass is pretty sure his own grin matches hers. His heart swells with the perfection of it all.

"Isn't she so very pretty Papa?" Lucy asks in awe.

"Yes, Princess. Yes she is." Bass says quietly as the trio near his place on the stage.

Jeremy steps forward and asks who will be giving Charlie away. Ben smiles and says, "Her Mom and I and her Uncle Miles too."

Charlie gives the men both a hug and then turns to find her Mom standing near her seat in the front row. Charlie takes the few steps to her Mom and hugs her tightest of all. "Thanks for everything." She whispers. Rachel nods, her eyes filled with happy tears.

Charlie returns to the front and takes Bass's hand. "Surprise." She says with a smirk.

"Do you always get what you want Charlie?" he teases her.

"Always." She says with a grin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ceremony is traditional and perfect and it flies by in a blur of vows and kisses and promises of forever. When Jeremy presents Bass and Charlie to the assembled crowd as President and Mrs. Monroe, the guests erupt in cheers and applause.

Charlie admires her ring. "I love it Bass. How did you know?"

"I didn't. I had no idea. Jeremy lied and said you were throwing a Christmas party and that I should have a gift ready. I've had this for a while…just seemed like the right time."

"Were you going to propose tonight?" Charlie grins at her outstretched hand.

"Well, yeah, but obviously I was several steps behind you. I can't believe you pulled this off without me having any idea something was even going on."

"I couldn't have done it without my Mom. She can be downright scary when she gets her mind set on something."

"Good to know." He chuckles. "What's next?"

"Cake!" she says, pointing at some of the chef's staff who are rolling in a table topped with an enormous four tiered cake. It doesn't look like any cake he's ever seen before, and he takes a step closer to get a better view.

The cake's layers are frosted in alternating colors of blue and grey. "Never saw grey cake before Charlie." Bass says skeptically.

"Look closer." She urges with a big grin.

He does, and begins to laugh. Soon he is laughing so hard, he is almost doubled over. Tears are streaming down his face. There is text that rings every layer of the cake. The text made carefully with frosting lists names, and not just any names. These are names of Civil War battles.

"Every single battle is on there, Bass." Charlie is clearly very proud of herself. "The grey layers list the battles won by the South. The blue layers show the Union wins."

He composes himself and leans in closer, still grinning. "The flags are a nice touch too." The tiny bride is waving a Union flag. The tiny groom holds a Confederate one.

Bass pulls his new wife close, "I never thought I'd ever get turned on by a wedding cake, but I gotta tell you…this one is bringing up some very good memories."

"Bull Run." She breathes into his ear, feeling his shiver.

"Fort Henry… Roanoke Island…" he replies, kissing her temple.

"Yorktown… Shiloh…Baton Rouge…" Charlie presses her lips to his as he pulls her close.

"Independence… Harper's Ferry…" His voice is hoarse and he presses against her, showing her just how much this little interaction is affecting him.

Charlie grins up at her new husband, "Is that your love for the Civil War or are you just happy to see me?"

He laughs, knowing in his heart that life with this woman will never be dull or boring. She is his other half. She is his everything. He sighs happily, "Can't it be both?" he asks.

**END**

**A/N First, a huge thank you for Futaiim for the prompt of Bass as a Civil War teacher. I really had fun with this. Second, a huge apology to Fuaiim for going so completely off topic. Sorry, but when I am struck by an idea, it's impossible to shake. Hope you liked it anyway.**

**I also want to address the AU nature of this one. As you know if you've read my stories before, I'm not a huge fan of Rachel as she was in the series (S2 in particular). I was struck recently by how different some of these characters might have been if certain things hadn't happened. From that thought emerged the idea of Bass without the loss of Shelly, and Rachel without the loss of Danny & without the years of imprisonment. Once I made those changes, the result was a normal guy Bass and a good Mom Rachel. I won't always go this far outside the Revo Box for an AU, but it was a lot of fun here. I've been asked to do a sequel… who knows? Maybe I will. Time will tell. I have to finish out Sins and Fortune Teller and then my next story will be a big one that might just be the most challenging thing I've written so far…. More on that soon.**

**Thanks to all of you who comment and send me PMs, favorite or follow. I love you guys! **


End file.
